ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The ARTPOP Ball/Show/Setlist
Opening acts Table Set list Act I }|a1| #''VIDEO INTRO'' #''Band ARTPOP Intro'' #"ARTPOP" #"G.U.Y." #"Donatella" #''Fashion Intro'' (May 4 - Jun 3, 2014) #"Fashion!" (May 4 - Jun 3, 2014) }} Notes *On June 26, 2014 at Marcus Amphitheater, Fashion Intro and "Fashion!" were removed from the setlist. Act II }|a2| #''Venus Intro'' #"Venus" #"MANiCURE" #"Cake Like Lady Gaga" (May 4 - Jun 3, 2014) }} Notes *On June 26, 2014 at Marcus Amphitheater, "Cake Like Lady Gaga" was removed from the setlist . *On July 2, 2014 at Bell Centre, Gaga performed acoustic version of "The Edge of Glory" after "Venus". *On August 24, 2014 at Rod Laver Arena, Gaga performed a short, acoustic version of "Brooklyn Nights" before "MANiCURE". *Starting on October 30, 2014 at Zenith, Gaga sings a snippet of "Willkommen" after "MANiCURE" while talking to fans. Act III }|a3| #''Band Interlude'' (Oct 30 - Nov 24, 2014) #Just Dance #"Poker Face" #"Telephone" }} Notes *On September 13, 2014 at Yarkon Park, Gaga performed "I Can't Give You Anything But Love" with Tony Bennett in a new costume after "Telephone". * On October 30, 2014 at Zénith de Paris, a rock interlude, played by the band, was added to the setlist to give more time for Gaga and the male dancers to change their costumes. Act IV }|a4| #''"Partynauseous"'' #"Paparazzi" #"Do What U Want" #"Dope" (Jul 30 - Nov 24, 2014) #"Yoü and I" (Sep 13 - Nov 24, 2014) #Letters to Gaga (Oct 15 - Nov 24, 2014) #"Born This Way" (Acoustic) }} Notes *On May 4, 2014 at BB&T Center only, "Paparazzi" was played with the whole album version. *On May 15, 2014 at Wells Fargo Center, "Do What U Want" was extended with a gospel-influenced outro similar to the AMA performance of the song. *Starting on June 30, 2014, the ending of "Partynauseous" goes straight into "Paparazzi" without a music break. *On July 5, 2014 at Ottawa Bluesfest, Gaga performed a cover of "I've Got a Crush on You" by George Girshwin after "Do What U Want". *On July 7, 2014 at First Niagara Center, Gaga performed the bridge of "The Queen" during "Born This Way" (Acoustic) as a tribute to Jamie Rodemeyer. *Starting on July 9, 2014, "Partynauseous" is played with the band, having a rock and roll element. *On July 21, 2014 at Staples Center, excerpts of "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston were added to the outro of "Do What U Want". *On July 30, 2014 at American Airlines Center, "Dope" was added to the setlist after "Do What U Want". *On September 13, 2014, "Yoü and I" was added to the setlist after "Dope". *On September 13, 16, and 19, 2014, "Dope" was not performed. *On October 5, 2014 at O2 Arena Prague, Gaga performed a cover of "Whole Lotta Love" by Led Zeppelin after "Yoü and I". *On October 7, 2014 at Lanxess Arena, Gaga performed a cover of "Bell Bottom Blues" by Derek and the Dominos after "Yoü and I". *On October 15, 2014 at National Indoor Arena, "You And I" was shortened removing the second verse and chorus. *On November 2, 6, 8, and 13, 2014, Gaga performed a cover of "What's Up" by 4 Non Blondes after "You And I". On November 2 only, it was performed after "Do What U Want" *On November 16, 2014 at SSE Hydro, Gaga performed an acoustic medley of "Dance In The Dark" and "Marry The Night" after "Yoü and I" after reading a letter from a fan about their friend named Kyle who passed away. Act V }|a5| #''"Jewels N' Drugs" (Intro)'' #"The Edge of Glory" (Jul 9 - Nov 24, 2014) #"Judas" (Jul 9 - Nov 24. 2014) #"Aura" #''Letters to Gaga'' (May 4 - Oct 9, 2014) #''Sexxx Dreams Intro (Oct 15 - Nov 24, 2014)'' #"Sexxx Dreams" #''Mary Jane Holland Intro'' (May 4 - Jul 5; Sep 24 - Nov 24, 2014) #"Mary Jane Holland" (May 4 - Jul 5; Sep 24 - Nov 24, 2014) #"Alejandro" #''Band Interlude (Oct 9 - Nov 24, 2014)'' #"Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" (Oct 9 - Nov 24, 2014) }} Notes *On May 13, 2014 at Madison Square Garden, Gaga performed "Jewels N' Drugs" with T.I. *On May 20, 2014 at Xcel Energy Center, Gaga performed an acapella version of "The Queen" after "Aura". *On May 25, 2014 at Scotiabank Saddledome, Gaga performed the studio version of "Hair" after "Aura". *On July 4, 2014 at Le Festival d'ete de Quebec and July 5, 2014 at Ottawa Bluesfest, "Aura" was not performed. *On July 7, 2014, "Mary Jane Holland" was initially removed from the setlist. *On July 9, 2014 at Air Canada Centre, "The Edge of Glory" (acapella of the chorus) and "Judas" were added to the setlist. In addition, "Aura" and "Sexxx Dreams" were shortened. *On July 25, 2014 at Centennial Olympic Park, "Judas", "Aura", and "Sexxx Dreams" were not performed. *On August 2, 2014 at Harveys Lake Tahoe, "Judas" and "Aura" were not performed. *On August 30, 2014 at Allphones Arena, "Judas" and "Aura" were not performed. *On September 10, 2014 at Meydan Racecourse, "Judas" and "Aura" were not performed and "Sexxx Dreams" was censored as "X Dreams". *On September 24, 2014 at Ziggo Dome, "Mary Jane Holland" was re-added to the setlist. *On October 9, 2014 at O2 World, Gaga performed an acoustic version of "Marry The Night" after "Aura". In addition, "Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" was added to the setlist. *On October 15, 2014 at NIA Arena, "Sexxx Dreams" had a new intro. *On November 13, 2014 at NIA Arena, "Judas" and "Aura" were not performed. *On November 16, 2014 at SSE Hydro, "Judas" and "Aura" were not performed. Act VI }|a6| #''"Ratchet" (Intro)'' #"Bad Romance" #"Applause" #"Swine" }} Notes *On June 2, 2014 at Viejas Arena, Gaga sang a snippet of "Marry the Night" acapella after "Bad Romance". *On July 25, 2014 at Centennial Olympic Park, Gaga did not perform "Swine". Act VII }|a7| #"Gypsy" (acoustic + album) #''After show: DJWS remix of "Applause".'' }} Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball